


Stargirl Never Revealed

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Scowling, Stargirl used the Cosmic Staff to attack one enemy.





	Stargirl Never Revealed

I never created Stargirl.

Scowling, Stargirl used the Cosmic Staff to attack one enemy. She refused to smile and reveal her new braces.

THE END


End file.
